Fantome
by hunhanslave
Summary: 30 tahun lalu, seorang siswa ditemukan meninggal di ruang menari itu. Tak ada satupun yang pergi ke ruangan tersebut setelahnya, karena arwah dari siswa tersebut akan terus mengikutimu. /Another KaiHun fanfic /CHAPT 5 UP
1. Chapter 1

**Fantome**

Rated: T

Genre: Horror, Supernatural, Angst, AU

Characters: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO

Author: hunhanslave

* * *

Manusia tidak tinggal sendirian di dunia ini. Hewan dan tumbuhan adalah mahluk hidup yang juga merupakan penghuni bumi—mereka hidup, tentu saja. Manusia berbagi oksigen dengan mereka agar mereka tetap bernafas. Tetapi terkadang manusia lupa, tak hanya mahluk bernafas saja yang tinggal di dunia ini.

Mahluk dingin tak kasat mata. Mereka _ada_ di sekitar manusia, hanya saja para manusia kadang tidak sadar dengan keberadaan mereka. Mungkin saja saat kau sedang berjalan di jalan yang begitu ramai, mahluk-mahluk tersebut juga sedang berjalan di sampingmu, atau ketika kau sedang tidur, mereka juga memperhatikanmu? Bisa saja. Karena sebagian besar manusia tidak pernah tau. Hanya segelintir orang saja yang bisa melihat mereka, namun sebagian dari mereka lebih memilih untuk bungkam atau mungkin mereka melihatnya namun tidak mengetahui bahwa mahluk yang dilihatnya itu adalah mahluk yang seharusnya tidak terlihat.

 _Hantu._ Begitulah manusia sering menyebut mereka dan mereka pun sepertinya lebih suka dengan sebutan itu daripada _mahluk tak bernafas_ ataupun _arwah orang mati._ Menurut mereka, kedua panggilan itu terdengar menyedihkan.

Mahluk-mahluk itu pun kadang merasa bingung dengan presepsi manusia tentang mereka. Di benak _orang-orang yang bernafas_ itu, hantu adalah sosok yang mengerikan seperti yang selalu mereka lihat di televisi. Nyatanya mereka terlihat sama saja dengan manusia pada umumnya, hanya saja mereka tidak lagi hidup dan mereka tidak bisa dilihat dengan mudah.

Arwah jahat tentunya ada. Mereka memiliki rupa yang sama dengan hantu, tetapi mereka memiliki niat buruk, untuk mencelakakan manusia misalnya, sedangkan hantu hanyalah jiwa-jiwa yang _tersesat_. Sebagian dari mereka bisa menemukan jalan untuk meninggalkan dunia ini dengan cepat namun sebagiannya lagi tidak. _Sesuatu menahan mereka di sini._

* * *

Awan hitam pekat dan juga hembusan angin yang cukup kencang mengawali pagi pertama di bulan September. Sehun mendesah berat sebelum turun dari _Rubicon_ putihnya. Rambut hitamnya berkibar-kibar ketika ia berjalan dengan langkah berat menuju ke dalam gedung sekolah barunya.

Sehun tidak pernah menyukai sekolah baru. Ia tidak menyukai bertemu dengan guru baru, teman baru dan lingkungan baru. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, Sehun tidak suka berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Di sekolah lamanya di Beijing pun Sehun sama sekali tidak memiliki teman. Sungguh miris memang, tetapi Sehun _hidup_ dengan hal tersebut.

 _Social Anxiety Disorder_. Tidak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang ingin menderita penyakit mental tersebut, dan salah satu dari mereka adalah Sehun. Namun ketika ia di diagnosa dengan penyakit itu, Sehun hanya bisa diam. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Penyakit itu bisa saja sembuh, tetapi Sehun sama sekali tidak ingin memperdulikannya. Sehun sudah terlanjur terbiasa dengan kehidupannya sekarang, meskipun sesekali ia juga ingin merasakan bagaimana memiliki seseorang selain ayah dan ibunya untuk berbagi kisah.

Suasana koridor pagi itu lumayan renggang, hanya ada beberapa murid yang terlihat bercakap-cakap di samping loker. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 kurang sepuluh namun sudut-sudut sekolah masih terlihat sepi. Itu tentu menguntungkan Sehun, karena ia tidak menyukai tempat-tempat ramai, apa lagi ketika berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya .

Sehun mendongakan kepalanya seraya membaca tulisan yang digantung di tiap-tiap pintu. Mencari ruang kelas 3-A seharusnya tidak terlalu sulit karena ukuran sekolah yang tidak terlalu besar—kecuali jika digabungkan dengan gedung sekolah lama yang berada di sampingnya.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Matanya menatap gedung tua yang berada di luar jendela. Gedung tua itu hanya dibatasi dengan pagar kayu usang dan terdapat jembatan penghubung antara sekolahnya dan gedung tersebut. Sehun memicingkan matanya ketika ia melihat gorden salah satu ruangan berkibar keluar jendela. Hanya ruangan itu saja yang jendelanya terbuka. Mungkin ruangan itu masih digunakan.

"Oh Sehun?" Ucap seorang pemuda jangkung bermata besar yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan Sehun. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih nan rapih miliknya.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Aku adalah ketua kelas 3-A yang nantinya akan menjadi kelasmu." Gumam pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol itu semangat. Ia menatap Sehun dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan yang berbinar-binar yang sukses membuat Sehun risih.

"Woah! Sepertinya kau akan menjadi idola semua murid perempuan di sekolah ini!" Lanjut Chanyeol semakin bersemangat—tak menyadari wajah Sehun yang sudah ditekuk sedemikian rupa. Orang yang bernama Park Chanyeol ini sungguh sangat berisik dan itu membuatnya menjadi salah satu orang yang akan Sehun hindari, meskipun pada akhirnya Sehun akan menghidari siapa saja yang berada di sekolah itu.

"Dan Ah! Aku harus mengajakmu berkeliling sekolah ini." Tanpa persetujuan Sehun, Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan pemuda berambut hitam itu dan membawanya menyusuri setiap lorong sekolah.

Sehun sungguh ingin protes sekaligus pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol, namun rasa takut dan khawatir setiap kali bertemu dengan orang asing membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya.

Sekitar 15 menit, Sehun hanya diam tanpa memperhatikan apa saja yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol. Pemuda itu berbicara terlalu banyak. Yang Sehun ingat dari tur singkat itu hanyalah ruang kantin yang terletak di samping perpustakaan dan juga ruang kepala sekolah, selebihnya Sehun sama sekali tidak mengingatnya. Ia terlalu sibuk tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

"Jadi, sebaiknya kau tidak kesana." Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Chanyeol menepuk bahunya. "Jangan sampai tersesat." Tambah Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

Entah apa yang dimaksudkan Chanyeol tadi, Sehun sama sekali tidak peduli. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah segera pergi ke kelas dan mulai belajar. Beruntung Chanyeol segera mengajaknya ke kelas 3-A yang berada di samping tangga, sementara Chanyeol seperti tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan apapun semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

* * *

Hari pertama di sekolah baru sepertinya tidaklah terlalu buruk. Sehun bisa melewatinya dengan baik. Ia sangat berterima kasih kepada hujan yang menahan sebagian murid di kelas 3-A, membuat kelas itu menjadi tidak terlalu ramai.

Sehun mendesah pelan seraya membuka memo kecil bersampul biru miliknya. Sepuluh menit lagi ia harus segera berada di lab Kimia. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya seraya mengingat-ingat dimana letak lab Kimia. Ia menggerutu ketika ia tidak bisa mengingat dimana letak ruangan tersebut. Harusnya dia benar-benar memperhatikan setiap ruangan yang ditunjukan Chanyeol tadi pagi.

Sudah tidak ada satupun orang yang berada di kelas selain dirinya, mereka sudah meluncurk ke kelas subyek mereka masing-masing. Sehun kembali mendesah, mau tidak mau ia harus mencari lab kimia sendirian.

Suara hujan terdengar begitu nyaring mengalahkan keributan di setiap kelas yang dilewati Sehun. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit dan ia tidak menemukan kelas tersebut. satu menit lagi pelajaran akan segera dimulai dan Sehun tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian karena terlambat.

Sehun hampir saja menyerah sebelum ia teringat akan kelas dengan jendela terbuka di gedung tua itu. Ya, mungkin saja itu adalah lab Kimia yang ia cari-cari. Dengan kecepatan penuh, pemuda itu berlari menuju ruangan tersebut, dan setelah melewati jembatan penghubung dan satu ruangan kosong, akhirnya Sehun sampai di depan pintu ruangan tersebut.

Nafasnya terengah-engah dan keringan bercucuran di pelipis matanya. Sehun menelan ludahnya sebelum membuka pintu di depannya. Bunyi _kreek_ yang cukup nyaring terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Sehun mengumpat ketika mendapati ruangan itu kosong melompong.

Kaca besar yang menempel di dua sisi dinding memantulkan cahaya dari luar jendela. Bau debu yang menyeruak membuat hidung Sehun sedikit gatal. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menjatuhkan tas ranselnya di atas lantai kayu yang sudah usang. Sudahlah, Sehun sudah menyerah. Bolos di hari pertamanya bukanlah suatu masalah yang besar. Ia lebih baik tidak masuk kelas daripada harus menyaksikan berpasang-pasang mata memperhatikannya.

Sehun menarik nafas panjang sebelum membuangnya pelan kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding bercat putih di belakangnya. Nafasnya tersengal dan tiba-tiba kepalanya menjadi sangat pening. Sungguh, berkeliling sekolah ternyata sangat melelahkan.

Sehun berjalan pelan menuju jendela yang berada di tengah ruangan kosong itu—berniat mencari udara segar, namun sesuatu membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda itu menoleh kearah cermin besar yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat pantulan yang berlapis-lapis di cermin tersebut. Pemuda itu melebarkan matanya, tak hanya bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di cermin tersebut, tetapi seseorang—sesuatu juga berada di sana.

Sosok itu berada tepat di belakang Sehun—menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, dan tanpa hitungan tiga Sehun segera menoleh kearah sosok tersebut dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut cokelat gelap tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan ia berada di sana?

"Hai." Gumam pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Suara _husky_ nya begitu rendah dan berat, sangat serasi dengan garis wajahnya yang tegas namun tenang. Lengan kemeja putihnya digulung sampai ke siku, memperlihatkan lengan kekar dengan garis-garis urat yang nampak jelas.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya pemuda itu sembari berjalan mendekati Sehun, dan satu langkah kedepan yang diambil pemuda itu, Sehun akan mengambil satu langkah ke belakang.

Darah Sehun berdesir ketika mata pemuda itu menatap mata Sehun dengan tatapan yang begitu intens. Tatapannya itu seperti ingin melahap Sehun hidup hidup, namun anehnya Sehun tidak merasakan ketakutan sedikitpun. Berbeda halnya ketika pertama kali ia bertemu dengan ketua kelasnya, Park—sesuatu. Sehun bahkan lupa nama pemuda jangnkung itu.

Melihat Sehun yang sepertinya tidak akan membalas pertanyaannya, pemuda berambut cokelat itu terkekeh pelan. Suara kekehannya berbaur dengan suara hujan di luar sana.

"Sepertinya kau belum _mengenalku_." Kata pemuda itu. Ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya lalu menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya sehingga menciptakan seringaian di wajahnya yang tampan.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar hujan yang begitu deras di luar jendela—menghindari kontak mata dengan pemuda di depannya. "Aku tidak ingin tau." Balas Sehun dengan nada datar.

Pemuda berambut cokelat tadi menaikan sebelah alisnya, lalu kembali terkekeh. "Maafkan aku, tapi sepertinya kau tidak akan pergi terlalu jauh dariku."

Ucapan pemuda itu membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Dari sekian banyak orang yang pernah ditemui Sehun, orang inilah yang dirasanya paling aneh. Orang itu berkata seolah-olah keduanya sudah lama saling mengenal. Tidak akan pergi telalu jauh, katanya. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun pada akhirnya yang malah membuat pemuda itu kembali terkekeh untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kau memang tidak _mengenalku_ rupanya." Perkataan itu lagi.

Sungguh, sebenarnya siapa dia? Apa dia seseorang yang begitu terkenal di sekolah itu? pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut terus menerus diucapkan Sehun dalam hati.

Dilihat dari cara berpakaiannya, sepertinya orang di depan Sehun ini termasuk dalam perkumpulan pengacau sekolah. Lihat saja rambutnya yang berantakan serta bagian bawah kemejanya yang dikeluarkan. Oh dan jangan lupa dengan celananya yang digulung hingga lutut itu, sungguh sangat jauh dari image seorang anak baik-baik.

Merasa diperhatikan oleh Sehun, pemuda berambut cokelat itu mencondongkan badannya ke depan sehingga mempersempit jarak antara wajahnya dan juga Sehun. Menyadari keadaan itu, Sehun dengan cepat memundurkan tubuhnya lalu mengerjap beberapa kali, sementara pemuda berambut cokelat itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Oh Sehun? Nama yang bagus." Ucap pemuda misterius itu sesaat setelah melirik papan nama yang tersemat rapih di kemeja Sehun. "Aku Jongin, jika kau bertanya-tanya siapa namaku."

"Aku tidak ingin tau namamu. Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi." Sehun mengigit bibirnya seraya berjalan menuju pintu lalu menarik tas ranselnya dan menggantungkan benda itu di bahunya. Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang dia ucapkan pada seseorang yang baru ia temui.

"Ingat perkataanku tadi, Sehun. Kau tidak akan jauh-jauh dariku, mulai sekarang." Kata pemuda tadi dengan suara lantang—memastikan Sehun mendengar setiap kata yang ia katakana dengan jelas, sementara Sehun berjalan cepat meninggalkan gedung tua itu tanpa menghiraukan suara tertawa nyaring dari si pemuda bernama Jongin itu.

Sehun memperlambat langkahnya ketika ia sudah berada di koridor sekolahnya. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya perlahan kemudian menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari-jari kurusnya sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya—berusaha tidak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongin tadi. _Apa-apaan dia?_

Pemuda berambut hitam itu kembali menarik nafasnya berat sesaat sebelum ia berjalan menyusuri koridor sunyi itu menuju perpustakaan, hanya disanalah satu-satunya tempat yang terbersit di pikiran Sehun untuk menghabiskan waktu bolosnya tanpa harus bertemu orang-orang aneh. Sudah cukup hari itu ia bertemu dengan dua orang yang menjengkelkan.

Yang Sehun tidak tau, ketika ia melangkah keluar dari gedung tua tadi, sesuatu—seseorang terus memperhatikannya. Hanya saja Sehun tidak menyadari keberadaan orang tersebut.

"Oh Sehun, ya?"

* * *

Sepertinya keinginan Sehun untuk membaca dengan tenang di perpustakaan harus pupus ketika si ketua kelas jangkung melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Sehun sesaat setelah pemuda itu menemukan buku yang bagus untuk di baca.

Sehun ingin sekali menghidar dari si ketua kelas Park—sesuatu itu, tetapi lagi-lagi ia ditarik menuju meja yang berada di samping jendela oleh pemuda jangkung tersebut. Sehun mendesah pelan, yang Sehun butuhkan hanyalah diam tanpa menghiraukan si ketua kelas itu, untung saja ia mendapatkan buku yang bagus— _Frankenstain._

"Jadi kenapa kau berada di sini? Oh aku baru sadar kalau kau tidak pernah berbicara padaku! Apa aku terlihat begitu menyeramkan?" Oceh Park Chanyeol, akhirnya Sehun bisa mengingat namanya. Menyeramkan, katanya. Menurut Sehun, orang itu lebih dari sekedar menyeramkan—dan berisik, sungguh berisik.

"Kau suka membaca novel horror ternyata. Bisa aku pastikan kau juga menyukai hal-hal yang berbau horror." Lanjut Park Chanyeol menggebu-gebu sementara Sehun mulai membaca lembar pertama novel di tangannya seraya menunggu kapan orang di depannya akan berhenti berbicara. Ia membuat Sehun risih walaupun Sehun berusaha untuk tidak menunjukannya.

"Karena kau adalah anak baru, aku yakin kau belum mendengar cerita menyeramkan tentang sekolah ini." Chanyeol melipat kedua lengannya di atas meja, matanya menatap gedung tua di luar jendela. "Kau tau kenapa gedung tua itu tidak digunakan lagi? 30 tahun lalu, ada seorang murid yang meninggal di gedung itu…tepatnya di ruang menari. Kau lihat ruangan yang jendelanya terbuka itu?"

Sehun yang tadinya tidak ingin peduli dengan cerita Chanyeol akhirnya mendongakan kepalanya lalu menatap ke arah dimana mata Chanyeol tertuju. Ruangan dengan jendela terbuka dengan gorden yang berkibar-kibar—ruangan yang tadi.

Chanyeol melirik Sehun sejenak sebelum kembali melemparkan pandangannya kearah gedung tua itu. "Murid itu meninggal di sana. Ia meninggal karena diracuni oleh orang yang disukainya. Dan kau tau, Sehun?" Ia memicingkan matanya. "Arwah dari murid itu bergentanyangan di sana. Mengganggu setiap orang yang berada di gedung itu. Akhirnya pihak sekolah memutuskan unuk menutup gedung itu dan membangun gedung baru, gedung sekolah kita yang sekarang."

Entah mengapa, perut Sehun bergejokak hebat ketika mendengar cerita dari Chanyeol. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya selama beberapa saat. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitik.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang memasang ekspresi terkejut. Pandangan pemuda berambut hitam itu masih tertuju pada ruangan dengan jendela terbuka itu.

"Tidak ada yang berani kesana, karena menurut cerita yang beredar di sekolah ini, jika kau kesana dan bertemu dengan arwah murid itu, ia akan terus mengikutimu. Kemanapun." Ucap Chanyeol—menekan setiap huruf di kata terakhirnya. "Hanya saja ia tidak akan mengikutimu ke luar sekolah. Hanya di dalam sekolah saja."

Seketika perkataan dari _orang_ yang bernama Jongin yang ia temui tadi kembali terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Sehun.

 _Kau memang tidak mengenalku rupanya._

Tentu saja Sehun tidak mengenalnya karena hari itu adalah hari pertama Sehun di sekolah itu, sementara seluruh penghuni sekolah tentu saja sudah _mengenalnya_. Dan ketika Sehun mengingat kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan oleh Jongin, sesuatu yang bergejolak di perutnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

 _Kau tidak akan jauh-jauh dariku, mulai sekarang_

"Sehun?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kagetnya, sebelum kedua iris matanya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut cokelat yang tengah berdiri sudut perpustakaan dengan seringaian yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak—seperti mengatakan sesuatu namun Sehun tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Meskipun Sehun tidak dapat mendengar perkataan dari pemuda itu, Sehun tau apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongin walaupun hanya melihat dari gerakan bibirnya.

" _Senang bertemu denganmu, Oh Sehun."_

Saat itu pula Sehun merasa kehidupannya akan semakin kacau.

 _to be continue_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fantome**

Rated: T

Genre: Horror, Supernatural, Angst, AU

Characters: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO

Author: hunhanslave

* * *

Saat kecil, Sehun tidak pernah ingin percaya dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis dan sebagainya. Disaat anak-anak seusianya sangat percaya dengan monster yang ada di kolong tempat tidur dan juga peri gigi, Sehun lebih memilih untuk menganggapnya omong kosong.

Tidak ada yang namanya monster, _hantu,_ peri atau apapun itu. Mahluk-mahluk tersebut hanya hidup dalam buku cerita, acara televisi dan juga khayalan manusia saja. Setidaknya pemikiran Sehun itu bertahan selama beberapa tahun sebelum sesuatu membuat Sehun kecil akhirnya percaya akan keberanaan mahluk-mahluk tersebut—kecuali peri gigi tentunya.

Saat itu salju turun sangat lebat, seluruh halaman dan juga jalan-jalan berubah warna menjadi putih. Itu adalah saat yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu hampir semua anak yang tinggal di kompleks itu. Mereka berduyun-duyun keluar rumah dengan pakaian hangat dan juga sekop kecil berwarna-warni, dan dengan sekejap tumpukan salju tersebut berubah wujud menjadi manusia-manusia salju.

Sehun mendesah pelan sembari terus menatap anak-anak itu bermain-main di halaman rumahnya yang luas. Suara mereka sangat berisik, Sehun yang tadinya ingin menghabiskan waktu membaca buku akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk mendengarkan musik klasik dari radio tape tua peninggalan sang kakek.

Alunan piano dan juga biola yang serasi dengan suara seriosa si penyanyi terdengar memenuhi kamar bercat biru muda itu. Sehun memejamkan matanya sembari merapatkan mantel cokelatnya—menikmati lantunan musik kesukaannya.

Sehun sangat menyukai musik klasik. Bocah delapan tahun itu memiliki koleksi bermacam-macam piringan hitam yang dihadiahkan oleh kakek Oh sebelum pria paruh baya itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Ah, kakek Oh, sungguh Sehun sangat merindukannya.

 _Bruk_

Suara benda yang jatuh membuat Sehun membuka matanya. Ia mengerutkan dahi kemudian beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

 _Bruk_

Suara itu kembali terdengar, namun kali ini lebih kuat. _Dari lantai dua, ruang baca._ Pikir Sehun menebak-nebak asal suara itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun segera keluar dari kamarnya kemudian berjalan cepat menaiki tangga, dan ketika jarak ruang baca itu hanya sekitar beberapa meter, Sehun memperlambat langkahnya. Suara musik klasik sayup-sayup masih terdengar saat Sehun membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

Udara dingin langsung menerpa wajah Sehun sesaat setelah ia masuk ke ruangan favoritnya itu. Tidak ada yang jatuh hanya jendela yang terbuka lebar, tumpukan salju tipis menggumpal di bawah jendela. Sehun kembali mengerutkan dahinya. Seingat Sehun, jendela itu sudah tidak bisa dibuka lagi. Bocah itu pun berjalan pelan menuju jendela—berniat menutup kembali jendela tersebut sebelum sosok kakek tua muncul dan duduk di kursi goyang yang berada di samping rak buku dekat jendela.

Sosok kakek tua itu mengenakan sweater _beige_ dan rambutnya yang putih disisir rapih ke belakang. Sehun membelalakan matanya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa bergerak dan keringat dingin mengucur deras di tengkuknya.

"Sehun." Gumam sosok itu dengan suara yang pelan. Seulas senyum terpampang di wajahnya yang keriput. _Kakek Oh_.

"Kakek…" Sehun pada akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya bergetar. Perasaan kaget, takut dan juga rindu bercampur aduk hingga membuat Sehun akhirnya tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

Bocah itu segera menghambur kearah kakenya yang sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu, kemudian tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ia tidak bisa mendekap tubuh sang kakek. _Kakek tidak bisa disentuh_.

"Sehun, kakek sangat merindukanmu." Ucap kakek Oh. Pria tua tersebut sejujurnya sangat ingin memeluk cucu satu-satunya itu, tetapi hal tersebut sungguh mustahil. Dirinya dan Sehun kini tidaklah sama. Pria tua itu akhirnya hanya bisa menatap nanar bocah kecil yang kini terduduk di depannya yang tengah meraung-raung sedih.

Sehun tidak punya teman dan kakek Oh adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu menemani Sehun ketika ayahnya pergi bekerja. Bahkan ketika kedua orang tua Sehun memilih untuk berpisah, kakek Oh-lah yang menghibur Sehun. Saat Kakek Oh meninggal dunia, Sehun kehilangan orang yang menurutnya adalah orang yang paling penting di kehidupannya.

Kemunculan kakek Oh hari itu adalah awal dimana Sehun mulai percaya hal-hal yang dulunya dianggap begitu tak masuk akal.

* * *

Suara bel panjang yang menandakan jam sekolah telah usai menggema di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Dengan sekejap koridor yang tadinya sepi berubah ramai dengan murid-murid yang berhamburan dari dalam kelas.

Sehun menarik nafasnya berat sembari merapihkan buku-bukunya lalu memasukannya ke dalam tas. Kelas sudah hampir kosong, hanya ada Sehun dan juga si ketua kelas berisik—Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai membersihkan papan tulis. Pemuda jangkung itu lalu berjalan ke arah Sehun sebelum menepuk bahu Sehun pelan.

"Ayo pulang bersamaku." Kata Chanyeol semangat sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak." Balas Sehun singkat kemudian menepis tangan Chanyeol dari bahunya. Ia tidak suka ada orang yang menyentuhnya sembarangan seperti itu.

"Astaga! Akhirnya kau mau bicara denganku!" Seru Chanyeol dengan suara nyaring yang membuat Sehun semakin jengkel dan tidak nyaman.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan pulang duluan. Sampai jumpa!" Lanjut Chanyeol yang seprtinya menyadari raut wajah kesal Sehun. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju pintu sebelum menghentikan langkahnya. "Ingat Sehun, jangan pergi ke kelas kosong itu." Chanyeol pun akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

Sehun kembali mendesah berat. Jangan pergi ke kelas kosong itu katanya. Terlambat, Sehun sudah terlanjur ke sana dan bertemu dengan sosok yang ditakuti seantero sekolah.

Ia baru saja berniat ingin meninggalkan kelas saat Jongin tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya dengan seringaian khasnya.

"Kita belum bermain-main, Oh Sehun." Ucap Jongin. Penampilannya masih sama seperti terakhir kali Sehun bertemu dengannya. Rambut yang berantakan serta bagian bawah kemeja yang dibiarkan keluar.

Hawa dingin yang memenuhi ruang kelas ketika Jongin muncul sedikit membuat Sehun bergidik, tetapi entahlah…Sehun sama sekali tidak merasa gugup atau apapun yang selalu ia rasakan ketika berada dekat dengan orang lain. Aneh?

"Kenapa kau tidak takut padaku, Sehun?" Tanya Jongin sembari menyandarkan dirinya di meja milik Sehun.

"Karena kau bukan manusia?" Gumam Sehun yang berhasil membuat Jongin terbahak, padahal Sehun sama sekali tidak bercanda. Apa itu kedengaran lucu? Menurut Sehun tidak.

"Jadi, kau lebih takut pada manusia daripada mahluk sepertiku ini?" Jongin kembali terbahak tanpa mempedulikan Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. "Saat kau melihatku di perpustakaan tadi, kukira kau benar-benar takut padaku sampai-sampai kau pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan dan temanmu yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu."

Sehun memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat sebelum menatap Jongin yang menyunggingkan seulas senyum padanya. "Jadi, apa maumu?" Tanya Sehun pada akhirnya.

"Menghantuimu, tentu saja." Jawab Jongin santai.

"Apa aku harus mengulang lagi kalimatku tadi? Kalu aku tidak taku dengan mahluk sepertimu ini?" Kini Sehun tau kenapa ia bisa mengeluarkan kalimat yang panjang pada Jongin.

Sehun mengidap _Social Anxiety Disorder_ , penyakit mental yang membuat Sehun menghindari interaksi sosial dengan orang lain. Dan Jongin? Pemuda itu bukan manusia, tentu saja Sehun tidak akan merasa risih atau gelisah jika berada di dekatnya.

Jongin merentangkan tangannya ke atas—menarik otot-otot tubuhnya seolah-olah otot-ototnya tersebut membutuhkan perenggangan layaknya manusia yang kelelahan.

"Aku dulunya manusia." Gumam Jongin.

"Aku hanya takut pada manusia, bukan pada mahluk yang dulunya manusia." Ucap Sehun ketus. Ia menarik tas ranselnya kemudian berjalan keluar dari kelas, tanpa mempedulikan Jongin yang masih saja mengikutinya. Yang dikatakan Park Chanyeol memang benar.

"Ternyata kau memang benar-benar takut pada manusia. Sangat menarik." Kata Jongin.

Pemuda itu terus mengikuti Sehun dari belakang sebelum menghilang lalu ketika ia muncul, Sehun berada beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Hal itu membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut. Mahluk seperti ini memang penuh _kejutan._

"Apa kau akan terus mengikutiku seperti ini kemanapun?" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan datarnya.

Jongin tersenyum tipis seraya mengangguk pelan. "Aku butuh hiburan."

"Dengan cara menggentayangi—mengikuti orang seperti penguntit, begitu? Sungguh menyenangkan." Kata Sehun malas.

Untung saja koridor sekolah sudah kosong saat itu, jadi tidak ada yang akan menganggap Sehun seperti orang gila karena berbicara tanpa ada _siapa-siapa_ di sana. Ya, kecuali ada orang yang juga bisa melihat keberadaan Jongin, tentunya.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Sehun." Gumam Jongin seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun yang kini sudah berada di dalam _rubicon_ putinya, sementara Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya kemudian meninggalkan Jongin di sana.

* * *

Seperti Déjà vu. Itulah hal pertama yang terbersit di benak Sehun sesaat setelah ia menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur bersprei biru tua miliknya. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha menghilangkan denyut nyeri yang melanda kepalanya. Sekelebat memori masa kecilnya tiba-tiba saja kembali berputar-putar—memori dimana ia bertemu dengan arwah kakenya di ruang baca rumahnya yang berada di Beijing. Ketika ia hendak menutup jendela, kakek Oh sudah berada di sana, duduk di kursi kesayangannya dengan senyum hangat yang sangat dirindukan Sehun.

Sehun tidak menyangka, setelah bertahun-tahun kemudian hal itu kembali terjadi padanya. Pertemuannya dengan Jongin hampir sama dengan pertemuannya dengan kakek Oh. Ya, ketika Sehun menghampiri jendela. Sangat konyol memang, tetapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Hanya saja, Sehun sama sekali tidak mengenal Jongin, namun sepertinya Sehun pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya, entah dimana.

Berbicara soal kakek Oh, sesungguhnya Sehun masih sangat ingin bersama dengan _arwah_ pria paruh baya itu lebih lama lagi. Dua minggu saja tidak cukup bagi Sehun untuk melepas rindu dengan sang kakek, meskipun Sehun hanya bisa bercerita dan mendengarkan cerita dari kakeknya itu tanpa melakukan kontak fisik apapun.

Ketika kakek Oh berkata pada Sehun kecil bahwa ia akan pergi, _semuanya sudah selesai_ katanya, Sehun sebenarnya tidak khawatir. Ia mengira kakek Oh hanya akan menghilang untuk beberapa waktu, ia mengira kakek Oh akan kembali lagi dan Sehun pun menunggu pria itu muncul di hadapannya, namun ia tak kunjung menampakan diri.

Bertahun-tahun, setiap harinya Sehun akan pergi ke ruang baca tua itu. Tubuh mungilnya selalu ia sandarkan di tembok samping jendela, berharap sang kakek akan duduk di kursi kayu itu. Tapi, Sehun akhirnya menyerah. Ia tau kakeknya tidak akan kembali lagi.

Sehun mendesah pelan. Jika hantu kakek Oh bisa menghilang, apa itu berarti hal yang sama juga akan terjadi pada Jongin? Ya, Sehun harap begitu. Karena ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan mahluk seperti itu—selain kakeknya tentu saja.

Bunyi klakson yang nyaring memaksa Sehun kembali membuka matanya. Ia melirik jam dinding yang digantung tepat di atas pintu kamarnya, jarum jamnya menunjukan pukul 4 sore. Sepertinya Ayah pemuda berambut hitam itu pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Sehun kembali mendesah sebelum menarik selimut dan menyembunyikan diri di balik benda itu. Saat ini ia hanya butuh istirahat.

* * *

Pagi itu Sehun bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Suara air mendidih terdengar sayup-sayup dari dapur ketika Sehun berjalan menuruni tangga. Bau kopi yang khas serta aroma roti panggang menyeruak di indera penciuman Sehun.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di dapur tetapi mesin pemanggang dan coffee maker dibiarkan menyala. Sehun mendesah pelan, ia meraih dua lembar roti yang diletakan diatas meja lalu melahapnya cepat kemudian meneguk air putih yang juga sudah berada di atas meja.

Pemuda itu baru saja berniat meninggalkan rumah sebelum seorang pria muncul dari balik pintu belakang. Kedua tangannya menggenggam plastic bag berisi beberapa botol susu. Keduanya saling menatap selama beberapa saat sebelum Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam tangannya—menghindari kontak mata dengan si pria tadi.

"Sudah mau berangkat?" Tanya pria tersebut . plastic bag tadi diletakannya diatas meja sebelum mengeluarkan satu persatu isinya.

"Ya." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Hati-hati, Sehun-ah." Pria itu tersenyum simpul namun hanya dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari Sehun.

Sehun merapihkan letak dasinya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan sang ayah di sana yang menatap punggung anak lelaki satu-satunya itu yang semakin menjauh lalu menghilang di balik pintu. Pria itu menarik nafasnya berat. Kedua iris matanya menatap deretan botol susu yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Sampai kapan Sehun akan mengacuhkannya seperti ini?

* * *

Seringaian Jongin adalah hal pertama yang dilihat Sehun ketika pemuda itu baru saja memarkirkan Rubiconnya. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya bosan lalu berjalan menuju gedung sekolah yang jaraknya hanya tinggal beberapa meter saja.

Ini adalah minggu ke-2 Sehun bersekolah di sana, dan ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Jongin yang selalu tiba-tiba, sesukanya. Sehun berusaha untuk tidak menggubris pemuda berambut cokelat itu, tetapi Jongin selalu saja berhasil membuatnya tergaggu.

"Kenapa? Kau tak senang melihatku, huh?" Tanya Jongin yang kini berada di samping Sehun.

"Tidak ada yang senang melihat arwah gentayangan sepertimu." Ucap Sehun ketus lalu mempercepat langkahnya.

"Begitukah? Oh aku sangat sedih mendengarnya." Jongin memasang wajah memelas seolah-olah perkataan Sehun tadi memang benar-benar melukai perasaannya.

Sehun mendesah berat sebelum menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap Jongin dengan tatapan dingin. "Dengar, Jongin. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin berurusan denganmu. Aku…punya banyak hal yang harus kulakukan dan kau…" Sehun menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terputus. "Kau menghambat kesibukanku."

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia tidak membalas perkataan Sehun dan memilih untuk diam. Pemuda itu ingin melihat ekspresi kesal dan panik milik Sehun lebih lama.

Sehun pernah berkata bahwa ia tidak takut pada Jongin. Ya, memang pemuda itu selalu memasang wajah datar tiap kali bertemu dengan Jongin, tetapi suara Sehun yang sedikit bergetar di tiap akhir kalimatnya serta nada panik setiap kali mata keduanya bertemu tidak akan bisa ditutupinya dari Jongin sekalipun ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan Sehun sendiri pun mungkin tidak menyadari itu.

"Yang aku tau, kau tidak memiliki kesibukan apapun selain membaca buku-buku tua di perpustakaan dan aku pun tidak pernah mengganggumu saat kau sedang membaca, bukan begitu?" Jongin memajukan badannya sembari melemparkan senyum tipis pada Sehun.

"Kehadiranmu…" Sehun membuang muka. "Kehadiranmu membuatku terganggu. Tolonglah, aku benar-benar ingin sendiri." Desis Sehun pelan namun dapat didengar Jongin dengan jelas. Ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Jongin yang menatap punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh.

* * *

Bel tanda jam pertama sudah berakhir berdiring kuat. Tak lama koridor dan sudut-sudut sekolah menjadi ramai dengan sekejap. Udara musim gugur yang menusuk membuat orang-orang enggan menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di luar. Kecuali Sehun tentunya.

Ia merenggangkan tulang lehernya yang sedikit pegal sebelum menyandarkan punggunya di pohon oak tua yang berada di belakang sekolah. Tangannya menggenggam novel tua yang ia temukan di perpustakaan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tidak ada yang menyenangkan di sekolah itu selain fakta bahwa sekolah kecil tersebut memiliki koleksi buku-buku tua yang menarik untuk dibaca, salah satunya novel horror karangan Bram Sroker yang legendaris—Dracula, buku yang kini berada di pangkuan Sehun.

Dracula adalah novel favorit Sehun. Ia bakhan sudah membacanya lebih dari Sembilan kali dan Sehun tak pernah merasa bosan, malahan semakin sering ia membacanya, rasa penasaran yang semakin besar terus menghampiri Sehun. Aneh memang, tetapi begitulah adanya.

Buku adalah _tempat_ dimana Sehun bisa menemukan ketenangan, dimana Sehun bisa mengetahui sifat-sifat manusia hanya dengan membaca setiap perikop-perikopnya, dan buku adalah sesuatu yang membuat Sehun melupakan kesepiannya.

 _Kesepian._ Ya, hal yang ditakutkan sebagian orang walaupun tidak ada yang mau mengakui bahwa mereka takut dengan hal tersebut.

 _Kesepian—_ Dimana kau tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk menyandarkan bahu saat kau sedang terpuruk dan dimana tak ada yang akan mendengarkan tangisanmu.

Sehun hidup dengan itu dan ia berusaha untuk terbiasa meskipun ada kalanya ketika ia juga ingin keluar dari _kesepian_ itu. Memiliki teman misalnya. Namun Sehun selalu ditahan oleh ketakutannya—phobianya.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun teringat pada Jongin. Bagaimana dengan lelaki itu? Apa mahluk seperti dia juga bisa merasakan kesepian? Terkurung di sekolah ini selama puluhan tahun tanpa ada siapapun yang menemaninya. Ah, mungkin itulah yang membuat Jongin selalu menghantui siapa saja yang pergi ke ruangan menari itu. _Ia ingin memiliki teman._

" _I want you to believe…to believe in things you cannot."_

Sehun mengerjap kaget ketika Jongin sudah berada di sampingnya. Mata pemuda itu menatap dedaunan di atas kepalanya yang melambai-lambai ditiup angin musim gugur—musim kesukaannya. Lengan kemejanya digulung sampai sikut seperti biasa, tetapi Jongin terlihat sedikit berbeda. Mungkin karena ia membiarkan kancing bajunya terbuka, memperlihatkan dalaman hitam bergambar abstrak yang Sehun pun tak mengerti arti dari gambar itu.

" _The world seems full of good men, even if there are monsters in it."_ Jongin tersenyum tipis sebelum menoleh kearah Sehun yang sedari tadi menatapnya dalam diam. Dua iris matanya melebar, sepertinya pemuda berambut hitam itu kaget karena Jongin mengutip isi novel vampire yang sedari tadi dipegang Sehun.

"30 tahun tanpa melakukan apa-apa membuatku menghabiskan waktu membaca buku di perpustakaan." Ucap Jongin seolah tau apa yang berada di pikiran Sehun, sementara Sehun masih saja diam. Wajahnya sedikit terhalang oleh syal abu-abu yang menutupi sebagian dari wajah pemuda tersebut.

Jongin terkekeh pelan lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan berwarna jingga kecoklatan. Kulit _tan_ nya terlihat sangat cocok dengan warna rerumputan itu. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya perlahan, menunggu Sehun untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Jadi…" Sehun menutup novel tua yang dipeganya lalu meletakan buku itu diatas tas ranselnya. "Kau tidak hanya berdiam diri di ruangan kosong itu." Gumam Sehun. Ia semakin menyandarkan punggunya di batang pohon oak itu, membiarkan serbuk-serbuk dari pohon tersebut menempel di jaketnya.

"Aku juga bisa merasa bosan."

"Begitu ya." Desis Sehun. Ia menatap Jongin beberapa lama, memperhatikan setiap sudut wajah pemuda berambut cokelat itu lalu mencoba menebak-nebak umur Jongin saat ia meninggal. Mungkin sekitar 17 atau 18 tahun. Sungguh miris jika membayangkan meninggal di usia yang sangat muda seperti itu.

Udara yang semakin dingin membuat Sehun merapatkan jaketnya. Jari-jari kurusnya diselipkan di kantong jaketnya tetapi tak ada niat sedikitpun dari pemuda itu untuk segera kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah. Ia penasaran, ia masih ingin bertanya banyak hal pada Jongin tetapi Sehun tak tau harus mulai darimana dan bagaimana.

"Sehun?" Panggil Jongin sesaat sebelum ia menegakan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya ia lipat ke belakang kepala lalu melirik Sehun. "Kenapa kau tidak mencoba melawan ketakutanmu itu?"

Sehun mengerjap. Pertanyaan itu sudah berkali-kali didengarnya, bukan hanya dari Jongin saja tetapi setiap orang yang mengetahui penyakitnya itu—ketakutannya bersosialisasi, dengan manusia tentunya.

"Kukira kau _bertugas_ untuk menakut-nakutiku, bukan menginterogasi seperti ini." Pernyataan Sehun tersebut malah membuat Jongin terkekeh. Suara kekehannya berat namun berirama. Jujur saja, Sehun tidak pernah mempedulikan hal-hal kecil dari orang lain seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Kau mau tau satu hal, Sehun?" Jongin menyeringai ketika Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

Satu hal yang Jongin tau dari Sehun adalah pemuda itu mudah merasa penasaran, sama seperi saat itu. Ia tidak menampakan ekspresi bertanya-tanya, tetapi dari sorot matanya pun Jongin tau Sehun sangat ingin mengetahui hal apa yang akan dikatakan Jongin selanjutnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar mengikuti siapa saja yang datang di ruang menari itu." Ucap Jongin, seringaiannya masih terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya. "Malahan aku heran kenapa orang-orang menyebar cerita bahwa aku akan menghantui setiap orang yang bertemu denganku."

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku seperti ini?" Tanya Sehun pada akhirnya. Suaranya terdengar sedikit parau, mungkin karena efek udara dingin yang semakin menggerogoti tubuh kurusnya.

Jongin terdiam sejenak. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah awan kelabu yang kini tengah membentang diatas kepala mereka. Sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

"Kau…seperti mengingatkanku pada seseorang…" Wajah Jongin berubah menjadi serius—atau kelam, sekelam langit yang sementara ditatapnya. Ini adalah kali pertamanya Sehun melihat ekspresi Jongin seperti itu. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa benar-benar mengingat wajahnya… hanya saja…ketika aku melihatmu, tiba-tiba saja bayangan orang itu melintas begitu saja."

"Apa kau lupa siapa orang itu?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Tetapi semakin ia berusaha mengingatnya, hal itu seperti semakin menjauh.

"Aku tak ingat apapun, Sehun." Ujar Jongin lirih. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku tidak ingat semua kejadian sebelum aku meninggal." Tambah Jongin dengan nada frustasi.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seperti itukah yang akan terjadi ketika mati dan menjadi hantu? Semua memori semasa hidup dihapus tanpa sisa. Tetapi kenapa kakek Oh masih bisa mengingat Sehun sedangkan Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apapun dari masa lalunya? Ini sungguh membingungkan sekaligus menyedihkan. Ya, menyedihkan.

Awalnya Sehun tidak pernah ingin peduli dengan Jongin—mahluk yang seharusnya tak kasat mata ini, tetapi ketika melihat keadaan Jongin seperti ini membuat hati Sehun berdenyut nyeri.

Untuk sesaat, Sehun bisa melihat dirinya di dalam diri Jongin. Keduanya sama-sama kesepian, tak ada siapapun yang bisa menolong keduanya dari rasa kesepian itu. Satu hal yang membuat keduanya berbeda ialah Sehun masih bisa mengingat memori-memori manisnya bersama segelintir orang yang membuatnya melupakan rasa sepinya—kakek Oh dan juga Ibunya, tetapi Jongin? Ia tidak memiliki memori yang tertinggal di dalam otaknya. Memori ketika bersama dengan orang-orang yang ia sayangi, misalnya.

Apa yang lebih menyedihkan selain kehilangan seluruh kenangan indah yang tidak akan pernah terulang lagi? Itu lebih menyedihkan dibandingkan dengan menderita ketakutan terhadap orang lain.

"Oh Sehun!" Suara teriakan lantang dari dalam gedung sekolah membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Ia segera mendongakan kepalanya dan sosok Park Chanyeol yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di jendela tertangkap oleh indera pengelihatannya.

Pemuda jangkung itu mengerutkan dahinya lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun. "Kau ingin terlambat di kelas Kimia?" Serunya.

Sehun membulatkan matanya sebelum beranjak dari duduknya dan menarik tas ransel juga novel tua tadi. Ia menatap Jongin yang masih terduduk dengan kepala ditundukan.

"Jongin…" Sehun sebenarnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada pemuda itu tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya dan meninggalkan Jongin di sana, dan ketika ia sudah berada di dalam gedung sekolah, ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jongin tetapi pemuda itu telah menghilang. Sehun mendesah pelan sebelum meluncur ke kelas Kimia.

" _Jongin, aku di sini."_

 _To be continue_

* * *

 _hello guys, i'm back with chapter 2._

 _maaf lama, laptop aku gabisa diajak temenan nih jadinya bru bisa update sekarang._

 _gimana chap 2 nya? lebih gaje kah dari chap 1? kkkk_

 _anyway, thank you for all the reviews._

 _see you on the next chap ya!_

 _doain biar updatenya lebih cepet wkwk_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fantome**

Rated: T

Genre: Horror, Supernatural, Angst, AU

Characters: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO

Author: hunhanslave

 **Chapter 3**

Sehun mendesah berat. Ia memainkan pulpen birunya dengan gerakan berputar sembari menatap jam dinding. Pelajaran Sejarah adalah salah satu pelajaran yang menurut Sehun sangat membosankan.

Meskipun pelajaran itu hanya berdurasi satuh setengah jam, rasanya seperti berjam-jam. Ditambah lagi cara mengajar Mr. Kim yang bertele-tele semakin membuat Sehun ingin segera keluar dari kelas.

"membosankan seperti biasa?" Tanya Jongin yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di kursi kosong yang berada di samping Sehun. Kursi itu sebenarnya milik Do Kyungsoo, pemuda mungil galak yang hampir setiap hari bertengkar dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Bisik Sehun kaget. Ia melirik kearah teman-temannya lalu kembali menatap Jongin yang tersenyum lebar. Beruntung teman-temannya tidak memperhatikan Sehun.

Sebenarnya Sehun sudah menduga-duga pemuda itu akan muncul di sana. Setiap harinya, Jongin akan muncul di dekatnya saat ia sedang belajar di kelas. Entah ia akan duduk di meja guru, ataupun di rak buku yang berada di dekat jendela. Sehun pun sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan itu, bahkan ia akan merasa sangat janggal jika Jongin tidak berkeliaran di sekitarnya .

Hari itu tepat seminggu setelah kejadian di bawah pohon oak. Jongin memang tidak menampakan dirinya selama dua hari, hal tersebut membuat Sehun semakin memikirkan si hantu itu. Apa yang terjadi padanya setelah itu? Kenapa ia tidak muncul di hadapan Sehun lagi?

Tetapi rasa penasaran itu seketika menghilang ketika Jongin kembali muncul. Rambut berantakannya masih sama seperti terakhir kali Sehun melihatnya. Seringaian khasnya terpampang jelas di wajah pemuda itu. Ia terlihat baik-baik saja, tidak seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kau tau, aku dulu sangat tidak suka pelajaran Sejarah." Ucap Jongin seraya menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Dan juga Kimia." Tambah Jongin lagi kemudian menatap Sehun yang tengah menatap tulisan-tulisan Mr. Kim yang tersusun padat di papan tulis.

"Begitukah?" Sehun berbisik. "Bukankah kau tidak mengingat masa lalumu?" Sehun akhirnya menatap Jongin. Wajahnya tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun, Jongin sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya lalu mengangguk pelan. Ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya menepuk-nepuk lututnya yang terbalut celana biru navy yang digulung sampai betis.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi aku berfirasat bahwa aku dulunya memang membenci kedua pelajaran itu." Tukas Jongin yakin.

Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan dan kembali menatap papan tulis yang sudah semakin penuh dengan tulisan-tulisan bertumpuk yang jika dilihat berlama-lama akan membuat mata menjadi perih. Mr. Kim sangat suka menulis.

"Hey Sehun." Panggil Jongin.

"Hm?"

"Aku sepertinya pernah melihat pria berkacamata itu sebelumnya." Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Matanya dipicingkan seraya menatap Mr. Kim yang tengah menjelaskan asal muasal perang dunia pertama.

"Tentu saja, Jongin. Kau akan selalu melihantya berkeliaran di sekolah." Gumam Sehun malas.

Jongin belum sempat membalas perkataan Sehun ketika bel tanda jam istirahat berbunyi dengan nyaring. Suasana kelas yang tadinya begitu sunyi kini menjadi riuh. Tak ada yang menghiraukan Mr. Kim yang tengah meneriakan pekerjaan rumah untuk minggu depan. Seisi kelas terlalu sibuk menentukan menu makan siang apa yang akan dipesan di kantin.

"Hey, Oh Sehun!" Suara berat nan nyaring milik Park Chanyeol tersebut tidak membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya menuju pintu.

Sehun tidak ingin berurusan dengan si berisik itu, tetapi pemuda jangkung itu dengan cepat menahan lengan Sehun dan memaksanya untuk berhenti. Sehun mendesah berat lalu menarik lengannya dari genggaman Park Chanyeol kemudian menatap pemuda itu sejenak dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah luar jendela. Jongin yang berada di samping Sehun hanya terkekeh. Interaksi apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang penderita Social Anxieti Disorder?

"Woops! Maaf, aku tau kau tidak suka disentuh sembarangan." Ucap Park Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebarnya. Sehun tidak memberikan respon apapun atau lebih tepatnya Sehun bingung. "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersamaku dan juga Baekhyun." Tambahnya.

Baekhyun—Byun Baekhyun. Salah satu manusia yang paling berisik setelah Park Chanyeol. Keduanya seperti sangat senang membuat kegaduhan di kelas, dan mereka sepertinya tak peduli dengan orang-orang sekitarnya yang merasa terganggu dengan kebisingan yang mereka ciptakan.

Oh ya, Byun Baekhyun tentunya masuk ke dalam daftar orang yang sangat _berbahaya_ menurut Sehun dan harus dijauhi dengan cara apapun. Bukan karena pemuda itu sangat gemar memukuli orang seperti Do Kyungsoo, tetapi karena ia memiliki mulut seperti _perempuan_. Ia sangat pintar menemukan kelemahan orang lain dan hal itu akan dibuatnya menjadi bahan ejekan.

Mungkin orang lain menganggap itu sebagai lelucon, tetapi Sehun tidak suka itu. Sehun tidak akan menganngap itu lelucon, tetapi sebuah bentuk penghinaan yang akan membuat seseorang seperti dirinya akan menjadi sangat tertekan.

"Tidak." Balas Sehun singkat sebelum berjalan cepat meninggalkan Park Chanyeol yang hanya bisa menatap Sehun dalam diam.

* * *

Jongin menguap lebar sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, ia melirik Sehun yang tengah asyik tenggelam dalam dunia _Shakespeare_ sebelum mendesah pelan. Jongin tidak pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang rela menghabiskan berjam-jam hanya untuk duduk dan membaca bertumpuk-tumpuk buku seperti Sehun. Meskipun bisa dikatakan Jongin juga sangat menyukai buku, tetapi besar kecintaannya pada benda itu sepertinya telah dikalahkan oleh Sehun.

"Sehun,"

"Hm?" Sehun sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku karangan Shakespeare yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

"Apa ada hal lain yang kau sukai?" Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum menambahkan "Maksudku, hal lain selain membaca tentunya."

Pada akhirnya Sehun mendongakan kepalanya sejenak, pemuda itu melemparkan pandangannya kearah Jongin sebelum kembali lanjut membaca kisah cinta berujung tragis Romeo & Juliete.

"Entahlah, Jongin." Gumam Sehun pelan, ia berusaha kembali fokus pada bacaannya tetapi kelihatannya Jongin sudah berhasil membuyarkannya.

"Ayolah, Sehun. Katakan padaku, kita teman, _kan_?" Ucap Jongin.

Sehun mendesah pelan. Ia meremas ujung buku bersampul merah itu sedikit kuat. _Teman_ , katanya. Beberapa pertanyaan tiba-tiba saja muncul di benak Sehun saat itu. Sejak kapan Jongin menganggap dirinya dan juga Sehun teman? Dan apakah Sehun benar-benar sudah menganggap Jongin sebagai temannya?

Sejak kejadian di pohon oak itu, Sehun terus saja memikirkan Jongin. Bukan karena cerita Jongin begitu menyentuh, tetapi karena lagi-lagi Sehun seperti melihat dirinya ketika ia melihat Jongin.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku yang harus bercerita duluan?" Jongin akhirnya menyerah.

Pemuda itu kemudian beranjak dari duduknya lalu berdiri di samping jendela besar yang mengarah ke gedung tua yang terlihat semakin usang setiap harinya. Kaki kanannya dilangkahkan ke depan sebelum memutar tubuhnya dengan sekali gerakan lalu setelah itu ia mulai menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya dengan lihai, menciptakan satu tarian yang sederhana namun terlihat begitu indah.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah pernah menduga-duga bahwa Jongin adalah seorang penari. _Meninggal di ruang tari_ bukankah satu petunjuk yang kuat? Tetapi, Sehun tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa tarian Jongin bisa sebegitu memukaunya.

 _Jazz pas de bourree_. Teknik menari yang menurut Sehun biasa saja—salah satu teknik menari yang tidak termasuk teknin favorit Sehun, namun entah mengapa bisa terlihat sangat cantik saat dibawakan oleh Jongin.

"Menari." Ucap Jongin. Tubuhnya masih bergerak pelan, tak ada musik yang mengiringi pemuda itu, namun Jongin sepertinya tidak mempedulikannya. Lagipula, tariannya tetap terlihat sangat bagus meskipun tanpa iringan musik sekalipun, pikir Sehun. "Aku sangat suka menari. Kalau bisa dibilang, menari adalah apa yang akan aku pikirkan setiap kali aku menghela nafas." Ia tersenyum tipis. "Ya, tentu saja saat aku masih hidup."

"Jadi, apa sekarang kau tidak lagi menyukainya? Maksudku—"

"Aku masih sangat menyukainya, Sehun." Jongin menyela. Ia kini menghentikan tariannya dan memilih untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya di jendela. Raut wajahnya berubah. Seperti ada penyesalan dan juga sesuatu yang Sehun pun tidak dapat menebaknya. "Tetapi, aku tidak lagi memiliki tujuan. Aku…sudah tidak tau apa yang akan aku lakukan jika aku terus menari."

Sehun memilih untuk diam. Jongin pun tak berharap Sehun akan memberikan tanggapan, karena dirinya sendiri pun sepertinya akan melakukan hal yang sama jika seseorang menceritakan hal itu padanya.

"Dulu, ketika aku masih hidup aku sangat ingin menjadi seorang penari professional yang bisa berkeliling dunia dengan tarianku. Tetapi semuanya itu tidak akan pernah terwujud." Jongin terkekeh berat di akhir kalimatnya. Seharusnya ia telah melupakan hal itu—sama seperti memorinya yang lain, tetapi tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan hal tersebut. Sedikit membuatnya bingung. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering teringat akan masa lalunya yang hilang.

"Setidaknya kau masih bisa bermimpi seperti itu." Ucap Sehun pelan. Ia menutup buku karangan _Shakespeare_ tadi lalu menatap Jongin sendu.

"Aku…aku juga sangat suka menari." Suara Sehun terdengar serak. Kata-kata itu sepertinya begitu sulit untuk diucapkan, mungkin karena sudah lama kata-kata tersebut tidak pernah keluar dari bibir Sehun.

Suara decitan dari lantai kayu terdengar sayup disusul dengan suara pintu yang ditutup oleh si penjaga perpustakaan. Kini hanya ada Sehun dan juga Jongin yang berada di ruangan penuh buku itu.

"lalu?" Tanya Jongin sembari membalas tatapan Sehun. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jongin tidak pernah melihat Sehun sesendu itu sebelumnya atau Sehun saja yang tidak ingin memperlihatkannya?

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Sedikit terkejut kenapa ia bisa menceritakan hal itu pada Jongin, namun Sehun benar-benar ingin menceritakannya. "Ayahku, ia tidak mengijinkanku menari."

Jongin melebarkan matanya. Bukan karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun tetapi Jongin tidak menyangka Sehun—seorang Sehun yang dikenalnya begitu dingin dan tertutup bisa mengatakan hal itu padanya.

Meskipun Jongin baru mengenal Sehun selama beberapa minggu, Jongin dapat dengan mudah membaca sifat Sehun yang tidak ingin dipedulikan orang lain. Karena itu Sehun memilih untuk menutup dirinya seperti itu. Ya, itu mungkin karena penyakit antisocial yang diidap Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

Sehun mendesah berat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit-langit ruangan. Pertanyaan Jongin tadi sesungguhnya adalah pertanyaan yang ingin sekali ia tanyakan kepada ayahnya. Tetapi, Sehun selalu mengurungkan niatnya tersebut karena berapa kalipun Sehun bertanya pertanyaan yang sama, Ayahnya tidak akan pernah menjawabnya.

Sempat Sehun menduga-duga alasan ayahnya tidak mengijinkannya menari karena sang ibu—sang ibu yang merupakan seorang penari.

"Entahlah, ia tidak pernah mengatakan alasannya padaku." Ujar Sehun sembari merapihkan buku-bukunya lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

Ia berniat untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan itu secepatnya. _Atmosfer_ di ruangan itu sungguh sangat tidak nyaman. Sehun baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu sebelum Jongin tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya.

Kali itu Jongin memilih untuk menumpukan kedua kakinya di lantai, membuat tingginya dan juga Sehun menjadi sejajar meskipun Jongin sedikit lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

Jongin tersenyum lebar sebelum menarik Sehun dan membawanya menuju sudut perpustakaan yang tersembunyi oleh rak buku tua yang tinggi dan lebar. Sehun membelalakan matanya ketika jari-jari lentik Jongin menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Tunggu dulu, bukankah Jongin tidak bisa menyentuh benda—menyentuhnya?

"Jongin! Tunggu!" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hm?" Jongin melirik Sehun sembari kembali menarik dua ujung bibirnya membentuk senyum simpul, sementara Sehun masih menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget.

"Kau…kau—"

"Bisa menyentuhmu?" Jongin kembali menyela. Ia terkekeh pelan lalu melepaskan genggamannya. "Terkejut?" Tambah Jongin kemudian menepuk kepala Sehun. "Kau kira _mahluk_ sepertiku tidak bisa menyentuhmu? Menyentuh benda-benda?"

"A—" Sehun tak tau harus berkata apa. Bukannya hantu tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut? Bukankah Sehun tidak bisa menyentuh kakek Oh? Lalu kenapa ia bisa menyentuh Jongin? Kenapa Jongin bisa menyentuhnya?

"Karena aku meninggal dengan tidak wajar, Sehun." Wajah Jongin berubah menjadi serius.

"Aku juga sempat bingung, lalu aku mencari tau sebabnya. Arwah yang meninggal dengan tidak wajar memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar dibandingkan dengan arwah yang meninggal dengan tenang." Suara rendah Jongin cukup mampu membuat Sehun bergidik.

"Karena itu, arwah dari orang yang meninggal karena _dibunuh_ , atau bunuh diri…bisa saja menyakiti manusia. Kau tau… _Ju-On? Sadako?_ Mereka benar-benar ada dan—"

"Jongin!" Kali ini Sehun yang menyela kalimat Jongin. Meskipun Sehun tidak ingin mengakuinya tetapi saat itu Sehun merasa ketakutan. Ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau mahluk jahat seperti itu benar-benar ada dan Jongin—mungkin Jongin adalah salah satu dari mereka.

Sehun ingat ia pernah mendengar percakapan Park Chanyeol dan juga Byun Baekhyun tentang arwah jahat yang sering mengganggu siapa saja yang melewati jalan setapak yang berada di samping jembatan. Awalnya Sehun tidak menganggapnya serius, tetapi setelah apa yang dikatakan Jongin tadi, sepertinya ia harus mengubah presepsinya tentang _arwah_. Tidak semua arwah gentayangan itu baik.

"Pft… Sehun!" Suara tawa Jongin seketika memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Bahu pemuda itu terangkat setiap kali ia terbahak sementara Sehun yang kebingungan hanya menatap Jongin dalam diam.

"Harusnya kau melihat wajah ketakutanmu itu, Sehun." Ujar Jongin disela-sela tawanya. "Ternyata kau takut dengan hal seperti itu? aku tidak menyangka."

Sehun yang menyadari dirinya telah dipermainkan oleh Jongin pun mendengus kesal sebelum melemparkan buku kimia tebal yang sedari tadi dibawanya, dan hal itu berhasil membuat tawa Jongin reda.

"Tenanglah Sehun, aku bukanlah arwah jahat seperti yang kau pikirkan." Jelas Jongin seraya meraih buku Kimia Sehun yang tergeletak di samping kakinya lalu melemparkannya kembali pada Sehun yang dengan sigap menangkap benda tersebut.

"Arwah jahat dan hantu itu berbeda. Ya, memang kekuatanku lebih besar daripada kekuatan arwah-arwah lain yang meninggal dengan tenang, aku bisa menyentuh benda—menyentu manusia, tetapi selebihnya aku hanya hantu biasa. Aku—kami tidak berniat menyakiti manusia."

Ah, Sehun mengerti. Kakek Oh tidak bisa menyentuh ataupun disentuh, itu karena kakek Oh meninggal dengan tenang—di ranjang rumahnya yang hangat dan dengan senyum yang terpampang di wajah keriputnya.

"Uh…" Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah rak buku besar di sampingnya.

Jongin kembali terkekeh. "Jangan khawatir Sehun, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Bukankah kau bilang kau hanya takut pada manusia?"

"Tentu! Hanya saja—"

"Aku adalah hantu yang bisa menyentuhmu."

Sepertinya Jongin memang sangat gemar menyela perkataan orang lain, atau lebih tepatnya perkataan Sehun.

Sehun mengerti arti dari perkataan Jongin. Ia memang sangat tidak suka disentuh orang lain, tetapi entah mengapa ketika Jongin menyentuhnya ia tidak merasa canggung sama sekali. Malahan ia merasa…nyaman? Apa mungkin karena Jongin memang bukan manusia meskipun ia bisa menyentuh Sehun? Ya, mungkin saja.

"Lagipula, aku mengajakmu kesini bukan untuk membahas tentang itu." Ucap Jongin ketika teringat akan apa yang membuatnya membawa Sehun ke sana.

"Lalu untuk apa kau membawaku ke sini?" Tanya Sehun seraya memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Kedua rak buku besar diletakan sedikit berjauhan satu sama lain membuat ruangan diantara keduanya menjadi lebih luas dibandingkan dengan lorong-lorong yang diciptakan dengan rak buku lainnya.

Cahaya dari jendela besar yang merembes masuk di sela-sela gorden tua berwarna abu-abu membuat tempat itu terlihat sedikit misterius namun bagi Sehun cukup nyaman untuk membaca buku. Setidaknya jika Jongin mengajak Sehun kesana untuk membaca buku tentunya.

Jongin merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke atas dan beberapa detik kemudian pemuda itu mulai menggerakan tubuhnya. ia kembali menari.

 _Piqué, Chainés,_ dan _Chassé_

Sehun dapat dengan mudah menebak bahwa Jongin sangat menyukai Ballet dan Jazz. Sangat jelas terlihat karena Jongin sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan gerakan-gerakan yang lembut seperti _Piqué_ dan kawan-kawannya.

"Ketika menurutmu ruang tari sangatlah jauh…" Jongin membuat satu lompatan kecil sebelum mendaratkan dengan ujung kakinya. "Kau harus mencari alternative lain."

Sehun mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya ketika Jongin mengulurkan tangannya. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu tersenyum sumringah dengan tatapan yang berbinar.

" _Dance with me?"_

Ajakan Jongin itu menggelitik indera pendengaran Sehun. Seumur hidupnya, Sehun tidak pernah diajak menari oleh siapapun selain kakek Oh. Itupun ketika ia masih sangat kecil dan belum mengerti apa itu _menari_ yang sesungguhnya.

Melihat Sehun yang terdiam seperti orang yang kebingungan, Jongin akhirnya menarik tangan Sehun dan membawa pemuda itu ke dalam irama langkahnya. Sehun sesungguhnya ingin protes tetapi ia malah menyesuaikan langkah kakinya dan juga Jongin.

"It's okay, Sehun. Show me your move _."_ Bisik Jongin yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang Sehun.

Meskipun Sehun tidak dapat melihatnya, pemuda itu tau Jongin tidak menghentikan tariannya dan ketika Jongin memutar tubuh Sehun untuk berhadapan dengannya, saat itu pula Sehun dapat melihat kilatan di mata Jongin. Kilatan yang menunjukan betapa pemuda itu sangat menikmati ketika tubuhnya menciptakan gerakan-gerakan tari yang ia suka.

Hal itu membuat Sehun terhenyak selama beberapa saat. Ia dulunya juga memiliki kilatan yang sama seperti Jongin, namun entahlah…sepertinya kilatan itu telah lenyap.

"Aku tidak bisa menari tanpa musik, Jongin."—Sehun berbohong. Itu hanya alasan agar Jongin tidak memintanya untuk menari lagi.

" _The earth has music for those who listen."_ Balas Jongin, ia melemparkan senyuman pada Sehun sebelum mengangkat alisnya—mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk segera menunjukan kebolehannya.

Sehun mendesah pelan. Jongin memang benar-benar keras kepala. " _Shakespeare?"_

" _There is nothing either good or bad but thinking makes it so."_ Ucap Jongin lagi. Pemuda itu sepertinya sangat gemar mengutip kata-kata milik _Shakespeare_.

Sehun tersenyum samar. Sinar matahari berwarna jingga terlihat bergerak-gerak ketika Sehun mulai menggerakan tubuhnya tanpa musik. Hanya ada suara lantai kayu yang berdecit serta suara dari helaan napasnya yang terdengar namun Sehun tidak peduli. Ia terus menari disinari cahaya matahari tanpa peduli apapun.

Dan saat itulah Sehun merasa sesuatu menjalar di hatinya—perasaan senang. Sehun hampir lupa bahwa menari adalah salah satu hal yang bisa membuatnya merasa gembira. Ia bisa menuangkan segala emosinya melalui gerakan ketika tak ada seorangpun yang bisa mendengarkannya.

Sehun sangat suka menari, namun ketika ayahnya mulai melarang, Sehun berusaha untuk melupakannya—melupakan hal yang membuatnya gembira.

"Kau terlihat menikmatinya." Perkataan Jongin itu seketika membuat Sehun menghentikan gerakannya. Bahkan Sehun sampai lupa kalau Jongin berada di sana, ia terlalu hanyut dalam tariannya.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, nafasnya terengah-engah. "Tidak. Sama sekali tidak."—kebohongan Sehun yang kedua hari itu.

Jongin terkekeh. Ia mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan, mempersempit jaraknya dan juga Sehun. "Kau sangat menikmatinya, Sehun." Pemuda itu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Aku dapat melihat kilatan itu di matamu."

 _kilatan_

Sehun tak membalas perkataan Jongin tersebut dan memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat itu—secepatnya tanpa mempedulikan Jongin dan sebelum Sehun benar-benar keluar dari ruangan penuh buku itu, ia masih sempat mendengar sahutan Jongin dari sana.

"Ingatlah Sehun, aku sangat menyukai tarianmu!"

- _to be continue_

* * *

 _Pertamaa aku minta maaf kalo updatenya super duper lama._

 _Kemarin aku sibuk sama tugas sama uas jadi ga bisa konsen nulis ff TTTT_

 _sekarang aku ga bakalan lama lama deh updatenya wkwk_

 _ff ini udah selesai aku tulis jadi nanti tinggal dipost aja._

 _anywayy, thanks banget yang udah mau baca ff aku ini._

 _rada ngerasa bersalah juga sih kalo baca reviewsnya kebanyakan_

 _minta fast update TTTT janji deh abis ini ga bakalan late update kokk_

 _thanks juga yang udah mau capek capek ngereviewww_

 _menurut kalian apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? jeng jeng jeng jeng_

 _oke malah curhat, maaf kalo chap ini ga sesuai harapan_

 _maaf juga kalo ada typo dsb._

 _See yaaaaaa_


	4. Chapter 4

**Fantome**

Rated: T

Genre: Horror, Supernatural, Angst, AU

Characters: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO

Author: hunhanslave

 **Chapter 4**

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi mobilnya, matanya menatap lampu merah dengan tatapan malas. Langit sudah semakin gelap dan jalanan juga semakin sunyi, padahal itu baru pukul sembilan kurang tiga puluh.

Tak biasanya Sehun pulang selarut itu dari sekolah. Biasanya ia akan sampai di rumah sekitar jam 7 tetapi Sehun sepertinya lupa waktu. Ia terlalu hanyut dalam tariannya.

Ah, ya _menari._ Sehun tersenyum tipis. Sensasi saat tubuhnya bergerak membentuk satu tarian masih terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya. Ia sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan hal tersebut, bahkan Sehun hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya. Mungkin Sehun harusnya berterima kasih pada Jongin karena akibat _paksaannya_ , Sehun bisa kembali menari.

Berbicara soal Jongin, sepertinya berteman dengannya tidaklah seburuk apa yang Sehun pikirkan ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

 _Kalau bersama dengan Jongin, mungkin tak apa-apa_.

* * *

Pagi itu suasana sekolah yang baiasanya tenang menjadi sedikit riuh. Beberapa murid yang kalau tidak salah adalah pengurus organisasi siswa dengan semangat membagikan pamphlet pada siapa saja yang lewat, tak terkecuali Sehun.

Awalnya Sehun ingin menghindari mereka tetapi mengambil satu lembar pamphlet sepertinya tidak akan menyakitkan?

"Jangan lupa berpartisipasi!" Sahut gadis berkepang dua sebelum Sehun berlalu dari hadapannya.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya sembari membaca isi pamphlet di tangannya. _Festival Sekolah, 25 Oktober._ Pemuda itu mendesah pelan sebelum menyelipkan kertas tersebut di antara buku sejarah miliknya.

Sehun tidak pernah tertarik dengan festival sekolah. Ketika seisi sekolah sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk serangkaian lomba tahunan, Sehun selalu memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik rak-rak buku perpustakaan. Sebisanya Sehun akan menghindari keramaian karena ia sama sekali tidak menyukainya—Sehun sama sekali tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Tidak tertarik untuk berpartisipasi?"

"Tidak." Gumam Sehun tanpa menoleh ke arah Jongin sembari terus berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Tema tahun ini sepertinya sangat menarik." Ucap Jongin. Tubuhnya melayang-layang mengitari Sehun beberapa kali, memperhatikan si pemuda berambut hitam itu dari setiap sudut. "Sepertinya kau terlihat berbeda hari ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Suasana koridor yang ramai membuat Sehun merasa tidak nyaman, ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai di kelas dan melanjutkan membaca kisah cinta Romeo & Juliet-nya.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya—seperti berpikir. "Kau terlihat…bersemangat?"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya samar. Sedikit bingung dengan perkataan si hantu tadi. Apa benar ia terlihat bersemangat? Menurutnya tidak ada yang berbeda pada dirinya hari itu.

Seolah mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Sehun, Jongin terkekeh pelan kemudian mengambil posisi di depan Sehun dan sukses membuat langkah Sehun terhenti. "Mungkin _paksaan_ ku kemarin tidaklah buruk, bukan begitu?"

Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Ia sejujurnya tidak ingin mengakuinya tetapi apa yang dikatakan Jongin tidaklah salah.

"Terserah kau saja." Balas Sehun pada akhirnya yang membuat kekehan Jongin semakin kuat.

Sehun menunggu Jongin untuk membalas tetapi pemuda itu malah memilih untuk menghilang dan Sehun pun membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Toh, beberapa menit dari sekarang Jongin akan muncul lagi.

* * *

Perkiraan Sehun ternyata salah. Jongin tidak menampakan dirinya selama jam pelajaran. Hal itu sedikit membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya kemana perginya dia? Tak biasanya Jongin akan menghilang selama itu.

"Sehun, kau akan ikut meramaikan festival sekolah kan?" Kata Park Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di depan Sehun yang sementara merapihkan buku dan alat tulisnya.

Kehadiran si ketua kelas itu sepertinya tidak hanya mengganggu Sehun tetapi juga Do Kyungsoo, pemuda mungil bermata bulat yang hampir sama pendiamnya dengan Sehun. Hanya saja, Do Kyungsoo masih sering terlihat bercakap-cakap dengan Huang Zitao dan pergi makan siang bersama beberapa teman sekelasnya.

"Bisakah kau bercerita dengan nada normal? Sehun hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari satu meter darimu dan anak kelas sebelah bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas." Gerutu Kyungsoo sebelum menarik tas ranselnya dan meninggalkan kelas.

Chanyeol hanya menyengir lebar, ia sudah terbiasa dengan gerutuhan Kyungsoo. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya bosan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan si jangkung yang kalau tidak salah sering dipanggil si jerapah oleh seisi kelas—kecuali Sehun tentunya. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak berniat untuk bercerita panjang lebar dengan si ketua kelas.

Melihat Sehun yang sepertinya tidak akan membuka mulutnya, Chanyeol mengangguk cepat kemudian mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk V sign—andalannya.

"Kalau kau tertarik, kau bisa menghubungiku. Kelas kita masih kekurangan _dancer_ , _alto_ untuk vocal group, dan juga beberapa peran untuk drama." Kata Chanyeol bersemangat. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa Sehun!" Tambahnya sebelum beranjak dari duduknya lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Sehun mendecih, sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan menerima tawaran Park Chanyeol tadi. _Alto_ katanya, Sehun bahkan tidak bisa menyanyikan Do Re Mi dan kawan-kawannya dengan nada yang benar. Ia juga sangat tidak tertarik dengan drama, dan _dancer?_ Ya, Sehun memang sangat menyukai tari tetapi tidak untuk ditunjukan pada orang lain—selain Jongin tentu saja.

Yang membuat Sehun bingung, kenapa ia bisa menari di hadapan Jongin? Diluar fakta bahwa Jongin bukanlah manusia, tetapi bukankah Sehun sangat tidak ingin orang lain melihatnya menari?

Sehun menoleh ke arah jendela sebelum merapatkan bibirnya hingga membentuk garis lurus. Ada yang berubah dari dirinya dan Sehun pun sadar akan hal tersebut. Namun, ia tidak ingin mencari tau apa dan kenapa.

* * *

Entah apa yang membuat seperempat dari murid sekolah itu berbondong-bondong memenuhi perpustakaan. Kursi dan meja yang biasanya hanya diisi oleh Sehun kini penuh dengan murid-murid yang sedang membaca dengan penuh konsentrasi.

Sehun tidak mungin membaca dengan tenang jika keadaan perpustakaan seperti itu. Terlalu ramai, terlalu berisik.

"Ketika perpustakaan tidak bisa _digunakan_ untuk membaca," Jongin berbisik tepat di telinga Sehun sebelum berdiri di hadapan Sehun dengan senyum khasnya. "Kau harus mencari alternative lain."

"Diluar terlalu dingin."

"Kalau begitu, carilah tempat lain." Gumam Jongin dan sebelum Sehun sempat membalas, pemuda itu sudah menarik Sehun menuju suatu tempat.

* * *

Bau debu yang cukup pekat sedikit membuat hidung Sehun gatal. Koridor itu sedikit gelap, hanya cahaya matahari yang menyusup diantara jendela-jendela kaca yang sudah usang yang membuat Sehun dapat melihat kursi-kursi dan juga meja tua yang ditumpuk begitu saja di sepanjang lorong. Sehun pernah kesana selebumnya—di hari pertama ia bersekolah, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan baik.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya ketika pintu kayu tua bercat cokelat di depannya terbuka. Berbeda dengan keadaan di koridor tadi, ruangan itu cukup terang meskipun hanya satu jendela kaca yang membuat matahari dapat masuk ke ruangan itu. Jendela lainnya dibiarkan tertutup oleh beberapa lembar kayu.

"Selamat datang di _kamarku_." Ucap Jongin. Pemuda itu berdiri tepat di tengah ruangan. Cahaya matahari yang menyinarinya membuat Sehun menyadari bahwa tubuh Jongin sedikit tembus pandang. Samar-samar Sehun dapat melihat lukisan seorang penari yang berada tepat di belakang Jongin.

Tak ada yang berubah di ruangan itu. Semuanya masih sama seperti terakhir kali Sehun kesana. Cermin-cermin besar serta tumpukan buku dan juga piringan hitam serta beberapa _tape_ masih berada di tempatnya.

"Kau bisa membaca dengan tenang di sini." Kata Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk kemudian berjalan masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Ia melirik ke sekelilingnya sebelum menjatuhkan tas ranselnya lalu duduk bersilah di sana. punggungnya ia sandarkan di dinding berlapis cermin, di sana pencahayaannya bagus.

"Kau…juga sering membaca di sini?" Tanya Sehun tanpa menatap Jongin yang juga ikut duduk bersilah di depan Sehun.

"Ya, karena terkadang aku bosan membaca di perpustakaan."

"Bagaimana dengan malam hari? Apa kau masih bisa membaca dengan keadaan gelap? Atau…" Sehun terhenti. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap sementara Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut, dua ujung bibirnya semakin di tarik menciptakan senyuman yang lebih lebar. Sehun menggigit bibirnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah buku bersampul merah di pangkuannya.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengarmu berbicara sepanjang itu sebelumnya." Gumam Jongin lalu terkekeh. "Tak apa, Sehun."

Sehun kembali menatap Jongin sebelum menarik nafasnya dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi, Sehun memang benar-benar merasa nyaman berada di dekat Jongin.

Jujur saja, ketika Sehun pertama kali bertemu dengan Jongin, Sehun benar-benar sangat ingin Jongin segera menghilang dan tidak mengganggunya lagi. Namun, semakin lama Sehun mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Jongin. Terlebih lagi ketika Sehun menyadari bahwa Jongin hanyalah sosok arwah yang kesepian, ia pun merasa bahwa Jongin dan dirinya memiliki kesamaan dalam hal itu.

Sehun tak bisa memungkiri jika dirinya merasa senang ketika Jongin berada bersamanya. Jongin sedikit demi sedikit bisa mengobati rasa kesepiannya, dan diam-diam Sehun juga berharap Jongin merasakan hal yang sama, meskipun sikap Sehun pada pemuda itu sangatlah tidak ramah.

"Hey, Jongin."

"Hm?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya samar sementara matanya menatap Jongin dengan tatapan menerawang. "Apa rasanya… _mati_ lalu menjadi seperti sekarang?"

Jongin terdiam sejenak, ia sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas sebelum tersenyum tipis. Sehun hanya menatapnya dalam dia, tak berharap Jongin akan menjawab pertanyaan konyolnya tersebut.

"Entahlah Sehun, tetapi rasanya seperti… _hidup._ Hanya saja, orang-orang seolah mengabaikan keberadaanmu. Kau berada di sana setiap saat, tetapi tak ada yang menyadarinya." Suara Jongin sedikit bergetar di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau…bisa saja menunjukan dirimu pada orang-orang, kan?"

Jongin terkekeh pelan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Sehun. Aku bisa menyentuh, tetapi aku tidak bisa memperlihatkan diriku pada manusia."

Sehun menundukan kepalanya, jari-jari pucatnya berpautan satu sama lain. Hatinya sedikit berkedut nyeri. Jongin memang tidak memperlihatkan raut kesedihan di wajah pemuda itu, tetapi Sehun dapat merasakannya.

"Karena itu aku sedikit terkejut ketika kau ternyata bisa melihatku." Tukas Jongin lalu menepuk kepala Sehun dengan pelan.

Tak ada yang bersuara setelah itu sebelum Jongin memecah keheningan. "Bagaimana denganmu, Sehun?"

Sehun akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. Dua iris hazelnya bertemu dengan onyx milik Jongin yang menatapnya dalam.

" _huh?"_

"Bagaimana rasanya hidup sepertimu? Kau tau, dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini." Jongin sedikit memajukan badannya.

Pertanyaan Jongin tadi cukup membuat Sehun tertegun—lebih tepatnya berpikir. Sesungguhnya pertanyaan tersebut sering kali ia tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri tetapi Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun menjawabnya.

"Mungkin," Sehun kembali menghela nafas panjang. "Mungkin kau dan aku memiliki kesamaan." Ia kembali memautkan jari-jarinya sembari mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Orang-orang menyadari keberadaanmu…setiap saat," Suara Sehun memelan, tatapan matanya menjadi sendu. Jongin pernah melihat Sehun seperti ini sekali, namun Jongin tidak pernah menduga akan melihatnya kembali. "Tetapi, kau saja yang berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan mereka. Lucu?"

Sehun tertawa hambar, berharap Jongin untuk ikut tertawa bersamanya. Namun Jongin hanya diam, pemuda itu malah menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca oleh Sehun.

Sunyi kembali menyergap keduanya. Hujan yang tadinya turun secara perlahan tanpa suara kini menjadi sangat bising. Cahaya di ruangan itu semakin redup dikarenakan awan pekat yang menghalangi matahari ketika Jongin bangun dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju sudut ruangan dengan langkah malasnya. Suara benda-benda yang dibanting perlahan ikut menambah kebisingan di ruangan tersebut. Sejenak Sehun berpikir kalau Jongin marah padanya namun ketika Jongin kembali dengan cengiran khasnya, hati Sehun yang tadinya menegang sedikit-demi sedikit menjadi hangat.

"Mau kuperlihatkan sesuatu?" Tanya Jongin. Kedua tangannya disembunyikan di balik punggungnya. Ia menunggu Sehun untuk mengangguk sebelum Jongin berjongkok di depannya lalu menyodorkan buku bersampul biru tua yang sudah sangat usang.

"Album kelulusanku, menengah pertama."

Tanpa Sehun sadari, ia menyunggingkan senyum ketika membuka lembar pertama album foto tersebut. Di lembar pertama tersebut terlihat Jongin dan juga teman-teman sekelasnya sedang berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan deret pertama untuk berfoto. Rambut Jongin tidaklah sepanjang sekarang dan ia terlihat masih seperti seorang bocah yang masih mencintai lumpur dan juga mandi di sungai.

"Dulu, berfoto adalah hal yang masih dianggap menakjubkan, kau tau?" Gumam Jongin yang tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum saat melihat Sehun kembali menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya.

Kali itu adalah kali pertama Jongin melihat Sehun tersenyum—bukan hanya sekedar senyum tipis yang terkesan dipaksakan.

Lembar kedua pun dibuka dan Sehun terkekeh ketika expresi Jongin terlihat seperti belum siap untuk di foto. Entahlah, tetapi menurutnya itu terlihat sangat lucu sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Jongin pun masih tersenyum, ia melihat sisi lain dari seorang Oh Sehun yang mungkin tidak banyak orang yang tau—atau mungkin tidak ada yang tau? Entahlah, tetapi hal itu membuat Jongin merasa senang.

"Kau harus lebih sering seperti ini, Sehun."

Perkataan Jongin tersebut sukses membuat Sehun terkesiap. Bukan kata-kata Jongin yang membuatnya terkejut tetapi ketika pemuda berambut hitam itu menyadari bahwa ia tertawa—tertawa hanya karena hal sederhana—tertawa untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun.

Sungguh sangat menyedihkan jika mengingat Sehun tidak pernah tertawa selang waktu yang sangat lama. Sehun bahkan tidak mempedulikannya karena menurutnya, ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk tertawa. Tetapi kali itu tentu berbeda. Hal tersebut semakin membuat Sehun bingung, perlahan-lahan ia merasa berjalan semakin jauh meninggalkan _dirinya_.

"Tertawa dan tersenyum tidaklah menyakitkan ketika kau memiliki alasan untuk itu." Bisik Jongin lalu menepuk kepala Sehun—kebiasaan baru Jongin sepertinya.

Sehun seperti kehilangan kata-kata. Meskipun ia ingin sekali membalas kalimat Jongin itu, tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, maka dari itu Sehun memilih diam dan hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Sudah gelap, sebaiknya kau pulang sebelum hujannya kembali deras."

Sehun dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari hari sudah malam dan hujan ternyata sudah lama reda. Dengan cepat, Sehun langsung beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan cepat menuju pintu sesaat setelah ia menggelantungkan tas ranselnya ke bahu.

"Ah, Sehun?" Jongin menyahut.

"Um…Ya?" Sehun menoleh lalu mendapati Jongin kembali melemparkan senyumannya.

"Besok… Ada yang ingin aku perlihatkan padamu." Ucap Jongin sembari mengelus tengkuknya.

Jari-jari Sehun terasa hangat ketika ia menggenggam gagang pintu tua tersebut. Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk pelan.

"Kau…Akan datang kemari?" Pemuda berambut cokelat itu bertanya dengan nada canggung. Tidak seperti biasanya dan hebatnya Sehun menyadari hal itu.

"Ya, aku akan datang." Balas Sehun dengan nada suara dibuat senetral mungkin.

Jongin tersenyum lebar—menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapih. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis—senyum andalannya kemudian menghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih belum bisa menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya, dan tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin, Sehun kembali menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya sesaat setelah ia keluar dari ruang tari tersebut.

 _Tertawa dan tersenyum tidaklah menyakitkan ketika kau memiliki alasan untuk itu_

Sehun kembali mengucakpan kalimat itu dalam hati

 _To be Continue_

* * *

 _Annyeonghaseyo!_

 _as always, pertama tama dan utama/? makasih buat yang mau baca dan review ff gaje aku ini._

 _kalo bukan karena kalian aku ga mungkin semangat buat nulis XD_

 _anyway, gimana nih chap 4 ini? makin gaje kah? kayaknya sih iya hehe_

 _sebenernya aku mau update ff ini hari sabtu tapi berhubung hari ini aku ultah (ga ada yg nanya)_

 _jadi sebagai hadiah buat para readers, aku updatenya lebih cepet wkwkwk_

 _oke, last. tungguin chap 5 ya mantemann_

 _xoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

**Fantome**

Rated: T

Genre: Horror, Supernatural, Angst, AU

Characters: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO

Author: hunhanslave

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Jongin tidak berharap banyak ketika ia mengajak Sehun untuk bertemu di ruangan tari— _kamarnya_. Tetapi ketika sosok pemuda berambut hitam itu muncul di balik pintu, Jongin merasa tidak seharunya ia berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Sehun berada di sana, masih dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

Hari itu Jongin memilih untuk tidak menampakan dirinya pada Sehun. Bukan karena ia tidak ingin menemani Sehun sepanjang hari namun ada satu hal yang membuat Jongin memilih untuk tidak bertemu dengan Sehun selama beberapa waktu.

"Apa yang ingin kau tunjukan padaku?" Tanya Sehun sembari masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Ternyata kau bisa penasaran juga." Goda Jongin yang hanya dibalas dengan dengusan malas dari Sehun.

Ia terkekeh pelan kemudian berjalan menuju rak kayu yang diletakan di sudut ruangan. Sehun tidak benar-benar bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan Jongin di sana sebelum alunan music klasik memenuhi seisi ruangan.

 _Since I Fell for You - Dinah Washington_

Sehun sangat familiar dengan lagu klasik tersebut—salah satu lagu jazz klasik kesukaannya dan juga kakek Oh, dan ketika Jongin mulai menggerakan tubuhnya mengikuti irama lagu, Sehun benar-benar terkesiap—seperti terhipnotis oleh setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Jongin.

Lembut dan juga sangat menenangkan.

Sejujurnya, Jazz bukanlah aliran yang menjadi favorit Sehun dan Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa menari Jazz, menurutnya aliran tari tersebut terlalu rumit meskipun terlihat sangat mudah untuk dilakukan.

Ia tidak pernah merasa terkesan ketika melihat seseorang menari Jazz dan Jongin adalah orang pertama yang membuat Sehun menahan nafasnya ketika melihat pemuda itu menari. Seperti ada kekuatan magis setiap kali Jongin menggerakan tubuhnya—sangat membius.

Cahaya matahari yang melesat masuk diantara cela jendela yang tertutup lembaran kayu membuat Jongin terlihat semakin menakjubkan. Jongin seperti sedang melayang di udara ketika ia melakukan lompatan-lompatannya. Tidak seperti melayang yang biasanya Jongin lakukan tetapi itu lebih terlihat seperti…terbang bebas. _Bebas._ Sehun dapat merasakan kebebasan ketika melihat Jongin menari.

Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali ketika lagu dari Dinah Washington itu berhenti mengalun dikuti oleh Jongin yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Wajah pemuda itu tidak terlihat lelah sama sekali. Hantu tidak pernah merasa lelah.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Jongin. _Kilatan di mata itu lagi_

"Ya, itu…" Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Sangat menakjubkan. Aku tidak pernah melihat seseorang menari seperti itu."

"Terima kasih." Balas Jongin.

Keduanya kemudian hanyut dalam keheningan. Lagu klasik tadi kembali mengalun dengan otomatis dan suasana di ruangan itu berubah menjadi lebih hangat. Sehun menatap Jongin selama beberapa saat—berharap pemuda itu akan memulai pembicaraan—seperti biasa, tetapi sepertinya kali itu Jongin lebih memilih diam dan meunggu Sehun untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Kau memang sangat suka menari." Kata Sehun pada akhirnya.

Jongin merenggangkan tulang-tulangnya. Rambut cokelatnya terlihat lebih rapih dari biasanya dan diluar dugaan, Jongin mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan panjang dan juga celana hitam yang tidak digulung sampai lutut—tanpa mengenakan alas kaki. Sehun sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, apakah hantu juga memiliki lemari pakaian? Ia menemukan satu pertanyaan lagi yang akan ditanyakan pada Jongin suatu saat nanti.

"Ya, kau benar Sehun." Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding berwallpaper bunga-bunga yang sudah sama usangnya dengan lantai kayu di ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ingat kalau dulu kau menyukainya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Jongin sedikit berpikir lebih keras. Pemuda itu akan mengerahkan kemampuan otaknya untuk berpikir setiap kali Sehun menanyakan tentang masa lalunya. "Entahlah, mungkin satu-satunya hal yang bisa kuingat hanyalah itu."

"umm" Sehun mengangguk samar. "Jadi, kau ingin memperlihatkan tarianmu tadi padaku?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Dan aku senang kau menyukainya." Jongin tersenyum.

Dia benar. Sehun memang sangat menyukainya. Bahkan kalau saja saat itu Sehun menggenggam kamera, pasti ia akan merekamnya. Namun Sehun menertawakan dirinya dalam hati saat memikirkan hal tersebut. Jongin tidak akan muncul di sana—di kameranya.

"Kenapa?"

Jongin berjalan menuju jendela lalu bersandar di sana, memunggungi Sehun. Sinar matahari merembes masuk dan menembus tubuh pemuda itu. Tidak terlalu kentara tetapi Sehun dapat melihat apa yang ada di depan Jongin samar.

"Karena…Mungkin ketika kau melihatku menari, kau juga bisa melihat semangatku—semangat yang juga ada pada dirimu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun yang tanpa sadar tengah berjalan mendekati Jongin.

"Aku bisa melihatnya…ketika kau menari di hadapanku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak membiarkannya tertidur selamanya, Sehun." Pemuda berambut cokelat itu akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Sehun yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau sangat suka menari, sama sepertiku. Tetapi kau masih punya kesempatan untuk meraih impianmu. Jadi, teruslah menari, Sehun." Jongin kembali menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya. Meskipun suaranya sedikit tertutup oleh alunan lagu yang masih melantun di ruangan itu, Sehun bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Ada sesuatu yang janggal di nada suara Jongin. Tidak seperti biasanya. Jongin mengatakan hal itu dengan tulus—Sehun sangat yakin, tetapi Sehun menyimpulkan itu sebagai nada penyesalan—penyesalan pada dirinya sendiri—penyesalan ketika tak ada lagi jalan untuknya melangkah ke depan.

"Aku tidak bisa." Gumam Sehun. Ia menundukan kepalanya dalam—menghindari tatapan Jongin yang bisa melihat jauh ke dalam jiwa Sehun.

"Kau bisa." Balas Jongin sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Sehun. "Kau terlalu takut untuk menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan namun ia memilih untuk menatap gorden putih yang berkibar-kibar di samping Jongin. "Entahlah Jongin. Aku…Ingin sekali terus menari tetapi, ada yang menahanku untuk tidak melakukannya."

"Ketakutanmu." Bisik Jongin. "Tidak usah takut, Sehun. Satu-satunya hal yang akan menyakitimu nanti hanyalah pemikiranmu sendiri, bukan orang lain. Jika ayahmu terus melarangmu melakukan apa yang kau inginkan, kau tidak perlu takut padanya. Kau hanya harus membuktikan bahwa kau juga bisa hidup dengan pilihanmu sendiri, bukan dengan pilihannya."

Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memenuhi matanya dan sudah siap untuk keluar tetapi ia berusaha untuk terus menahannya dan tidak membiarkannya jatuh di depan Jongin.

Perkataan Jongin benar—Jongin memang selalu benar menurut Sehun. Hanya saja Sehun terlalu keras kepala untuk mengiyakannya.

"Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri, Sehun." Jongin kembali menepuk-nepuk kepala Sehun sesaat sebelum ia menarik lengan Sehun yang tertutup sweater biru navy dan membawa pemuda itu ke tengah ruangan.

"Apa kau pernah menari jazz sebelumnya?" Tanya Jongin.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa menari jazz."

"Kalau begitu akan ku ajarkan." Kata Jongin yang sudah berdiri di belakang Sehun.

Sehun menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar yang ada di hadapannya—hanya ada dirinya dan itu sedikit membuat hati Sehun berkedut. Kali itu untuk pertama kalinya Sehun melihat dirinya begitu menyedihkan. Jongin berdiri di belakangnya namun hanya ada dia di dalam cermin tersebut. Jongin tidak terlihat—berbeda dengan kali pertama Sehun bertemu dengannya.

"Kau siap?"

"Ya." Meskipun Sehun tidak terlalu paham apa yang dimaksudkan Jongin, ia mengangguk perlahan dan membiarkan tangan Jongin menuntunnya. Ah, ya. Jongin sedang mengajarkannya menari Jazz. Sehun terlalu sibuk meratapi dirinya di dalam cermin sehingga tidak memperhatikan perkataan dari Jongin.

Suara Dinah Washington menuntun setiap langkah-langkah kecil yang dilakukan Sehun. Lagu itu sudah melantun berkali-kali tetapi tidak ada satupun diantara keduanya yang peduli.

" _Retiré_ _or passé_." Ujar Jongin sembari menepuk pelan paha kanan Sehun—mengisntruksikan Sehun agar berdiri dengan satu kaki sementara ujung kaki lainnya menyentuh lutut.

" _Chainés."_

" _Relevé."_

" _Chassé."_

" _Pi—"_

" _Piqué."_ Sehun menyela sembari memutar tubuhnya beberapa kali sebelum menatap Jongin yang kini berhadapan dengannya.

Kedua tangan Jongin masih diletakan di pinggang Sehun sementara Sehun meletakan tangan kanannya di bahu Jongin. Untuk beberapa Saat keduanya terdiam dalam posisi tersebut dan sepertinya tak ada yang berniat utuk mengganti posisi.

Sehun berusaha menormalkan nafasnya yang sedikit memburu sementara matanya masih tidak lepas dari Jongin. Ia memperhatikan setiap sudut dari wajah pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

Jongin memiliki bulu mata yang panjang, dan dua iris mata itu bukanlah onyx seperti apa yang Sehun kira selama ini. Lebih terlihat seperti _amber_ namun lebih gelap. Garis wajahnya tegas namun di sisi lain juga menenangkan. _Jongin sangat menenangkan_.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Jongin pada akhirnya. Tersenyum.

"Uh, tidak apa-apa." Sehun menjauhkan dirinya dari Jongin. Tadi itu terlalu dekat, Sehun tidak pernah sedekat itu dengan orang lain sebelumnya.

"Ternyata kau tau teknik jazz juga." Menepuk bahu Sehun sebelum berjalan menuju radio tape yang diletakan di samping tumpukan piringan hitam dan _tape_ lainnya lalu tak lama kemudian suara Dinah Washington tak lagi terdengar.

"Ya, aku hanya tidak mempelajarinya saja." Sehun menatap punggung Jongin dari kejauhan. Entah sejak kapan Sehun mulai senang memperhatikan pemuda itu dan hal tersebut sedikit mengusiknya.

"Kau sudah mempelajarinya hari ini."

"Dan kau masih lebih hebat dariku."

Jongin terkekeh. Ia kemudian melirik Sehun yang tengah bersandar di cermin, tak ada ekspresi berarti di wajah Sehun ketika ia mengatakannya. Sedikit membuat Jongin kecewa, ia berharap bisa melihat Sehun tersenyum.

"Kau ternyata memiliki kepercayaan diri yang luar biasa." Jongin berdecak. "Dalam hal ini, tentu saja."

Gerimis hujan terlihat di balik jendela besar. Perlahan-lahan rintik hujan tersebut berubah menjadi lebat namun tidak selebat kemarin. Sehun merapatkan sweater biru navynya. Sudah pukul enam kurang tiga puluh dan Sehun sama sekali tidak berniat untuk pulang. Ia masih ingin berlama-lama di sana, entah karena hujan yang menahannya ataupun alasan lain. _Jongin_ mungkin?

"Hei."

"Hm?" Sehun memeluk kedua lututnya rapat saat Jongin duduk di sampingnya. Bahu keduanya bersentuhan. Hari itu terlalu banyak kontak fisik diantara mereka berdua. Lucunya Sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan. _mungkin karena itu Jongin_. Berbeda jika itu adalah Park Chanyeol atau orang lain, Sehun pasti akan segera menjauh dan menggerutu dalam hati sembari berharap ia tak akan bertemu dengannya esok hari.

"Aku kecewa padamu hari ini."

"Apa?"

"Aku kecewa padamu."

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ia baru saja ingin bersuara tetapi Jongin sudah mendahuluinya. "Kau tidak tersenyum."

"Itu alasan kenapa kau kecewa padaku?"

Jongin mengangguk, wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi kekecewaan yang dibuat-buat. "Aku sudah menari dengan menakjubkannya di depanmu dan kau hanya menanggapiku dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. Katakana padaku, Sehun…" Ia memicingkan matanya. "Apakah tarianku tidak cukup untuk membuatmu tersenyum dibandingkan dengan foto memalukan yang kau lihat kemarin? Katakan padaku, Oh Sehun. Aku ingin mendapatkan penjelasan."

Sehun mengangkat alisnya ketika dibombardir dengan celotehan Jongin sebelum terkekeh. Orang—mahluk di depannya ini selalu membuat Sehun terkejut dengan tingkah dan perkataannya.

Jongin selalu penuh dengan kejutan yang tak terduga dan itu membuat Sehun semakin nyaman jika pemuda itu berada di sekitarnya. Di sisi lain, Jongin juga menyadari hal itu—ia membuat Sehun nyaman ketika berada di dekatnya.

"Aku…sangat menyukai tarianmu, Jongin. Hanya saja, aku tidak pandai berekspresi. Kau tau itu, kan?"

"Ayolah Sehun, satu senyuman tidak akan menyakitimu." Jongin juga mengatakan hal seperti itu kemarin.

Sehun mendesah pelan. Satu hal yang Sehun pelajari dari Jongin adalah pemuda itu sangat suka memaksa. "Satu senyuman dan kau akan berhenti memaksaku?"

Jongin menyengir lebar kemudian mengangguk sementara Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya bosan lalu menyunggingkan seulas senyuman _untuk_ Jongin. Hanya senyuman singkat yang tidak lebih dari tiga detik. Tersenyum memang tidaklah menyakitkan.

Jongin tidak berkata apa-apa setelah itu. Matanya sedikit melebar, bibirnya terkatup dan ia tidak bergerak selama beberapa saat sebelum mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu membalas senyuman Sehun.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Jongin seraya bangun dari duduknya. Sehun mengikutinya setelah itu. "Sudah malam."

"Ya, aku harus segera pulang." Ucap Sehun. Ia merapihkan letak sweaternya dan juga ujung celananya yang sedikit kusut di bagian bawah. Setelah itu ia berlari kecil menuju pintu lalu membalikan badannya untuk menatap Jongin sebelum kembali tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Gumamnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Jongin tersenyum tipis seraya menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai kayu usang yang dulunya berwarna cokelat tua. Ia menatap langit langit ruangan dengan tatapan menerawang. Jongin baru menyadari ada lukisan dua penari ballet diatas sana. Semakin ia memperhatikannya, lukisan itu semakin memudar dan digantikan oleh bayangan lain yang membuat Jongin memejamkan matanya. Tetapi bayangan itu kembali muncul di pikirannya.

 _Sehun_ dan pemuda itu tengah tersenyum padanya.

Di sisi lain, Sehun tengah menatap jalanan yang sunyi di depannya. Beberapa mobil melaju melewatinya dan Sehun sama sekali tidak peduli. Sesuatu mengusik pikirannya kala itu. Ia mendengus sebelum menghentikan mobilnya lalu meraih ponselnya yang ia letakan di dalam tas ranselnya. Sehun menatap layar ponselnya selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali mendengus.

Seharusnya ia menanyakan nomor ponsel ketua kelasnya tadi, Park Chanyeol.

 _To Be Continue_

* * *

 _Annyeonghaseyo!_

 _saya kembali dengan chapter 5 yang super pendek XD_

 _anyway as always, makasih buat yang masih mau dan udah mau baca ff aku ini_

 _makasih juga review2nya yang bkin aku semangat nulis XD_

 _and then, makasih juga buat ucapan ulangtahunnya, saya terharu TTTTTTTT_

 _oke oke berhubung lusa aku mau natalan, jadi kayaknya aku ga bisa update chap 6 cepet nih guys TTTTT_

 _aku mau pulang kampung dan disana entah mengapa ga bisa buka ffn hiks_

 _jadi mungkin aku updatenya awal tahun /dont punch meeeh/_

 _tapi janji deh nanti aku ga bakalan update kelamaan lagiiiii TTTT_

 _maafkan sayaaah_

 _._

 _lastttt, rnr?_

 _and also Merry Christmas and Happy New Year guys!_

 _Happy Holidayy! See ya!_


End file.
